Another Adventure?
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: 2 years ago the ninja destroyed Cryptor, or so they thought. Core is back and wants revenge on Jay. But have the ninja becom over confident since it's been so long from having a real battle, but more problems will come when the baby is born and the changing begins. Can the ninja save ninjago this time?. Can the ninja fight with a dragon? (Cross over with my favorite video game.)
1. Now In Life

**After The Battle**

_**THE SEQUAL IS HERE! WOOOOOO! I bet you guys have been freaking out beacause of the way the last story ended. I'm just going to let you know, I don't think there will be any OCs except 1 more and that should be it for a while. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter to the new story. I uhh, I pretty much had this in my head for a while. So, why don't you go ahead and read.**_

_**Narrator's pov**_

It's been two years, two years since the ninja destroyed Cryptor, two years since Zane was rebuilt, two years since Jay proposed yo Nya. Everyone was surprised at fist by the news, espically Kai, but then they all learned that even though they were young, it was true love. Jack seemed pretty happy at the fact that he would soon have a sister in law, and same thing for Kai, but instead of one new family member hes go two.

But that was two years ago, in the past. Now we are two years in the future from their, in the present. As the two years pased Jay and Nya had a successful mariage. But ever since the mariage their love has grown stronger, they trusted each other more, believed each other more, loved each other more. After about 2 months after the wedding they let their love fly free. They are now expecting their first child. But the biggest predicament is 'What are they going to tell the others? And how?'

But as the two years pased, the gang never broke up, as promised. Zane has been teaching Jack how to control his power, Jay has been spending a little more quality time with him, as well as Nya. And the others have learned to accept him. Kimberly now lives with them since she has no home to go to. They gave her one of the spare rooms next to Nya's room. Shes been training with the guys heself as well. And guess who is always their to help if she needs it. Thats right, Jack still has the hots for her.

But for the past two years life has been smooth for everyone in ninjago. The only thing thats happened is a few robberies here and there. But its seems yet agian that that need for a ninja has disappeared. They all quit their jobs as teachers, cause lets face, nobody can set thoes boys straight. But the life as a ninja is still pretty challenging.

Oh it isn't? Try fighting skeletons, snakes, a HUGE snake, Lord Garmadon, an army of robots, a robot that should have been dead that built ANOTHER robot, while finding out that there are more ninja out there, and that one of them as a long lost brother and that ine of them is the walking dead.

Now I shall say again life as a ninja is hard. But they continue to be ninja, they train, they fight, and the bust bad guys, even though they were weak burgulars. But lets just hope they arn't getting over confident.

_**]- off in the distance -[**_

As a pile of rock, wood and metal lay in a pile, people continue to work on rebuilding Ninjago City for the third time. The ninja have destroyed Core and Cryptor, so hopefully this time the city will stay together this time. But as the possibly 23 people continue to clean and build, they were unaware of a dim, yet slightly bright glow coming from the center of the pile of rubble. The entire pile fell to the ground, the people turned to see what caused the mountain of junk to tople. But what they found the didn't expect

There, all disasembeled, was Core's head, glowing and alive, summoning his own body part to conect themselfs to put him self back together. Everyone screamed and ran away from the horrible sight. Core sat up, with his left arm slowly crawling its way to his half built body. His eyes grew brighter with anger and growled out.

"_Jay Walker...I'm coming for you._"

* * *

_**Hey not so bad for the first chap right? I was in a rush, apperently I'm grounded from the computer but I snuck on just in time to finish this hope you liked it bye.**_

_**-Butergriffin332**_


	2. The Transformation

**The Transformation**

_**Hello peoples! So I hope you liked the last 'chapter', wasn't really much of a chapter if I didn't even make it to 1,000 words but what ever, whats done is done. I hope you like this chapter it's going to be a long one.**_

_**Kai's pov**_

I awoke to the sun shining in my face through my red window curtains, waking me from my peaceful sleep. I groan and throw my pillow over my face to block the sun, trying to get a few more Zs in me. But me eyes just refused to close again. Then my alarm went off. I took this as a sign to wake up. I threw my firey red blanket off my body and slowly stood up. I bent my back, satisfied when I heard the relaxing pop. I walked over to my closet and pulled out the most comfortible ninja gi I had, the one sensei gave us. I threw off my pajamas and quickly got into my suit. I realized that Zane was cooking breakfest today, my speed increased by 10 times. I quickly ran out the door down the stairs and too this kitchen.

YES, I'M THE FIRST ONE- oh wait no I'm not. I stoped my miny celebration when I spotted Jay leaning against the wall on his right arm, his left hand held a plate of panecakes, bacon, and ham, with a golden-brown hashbrown. He wore the ninja suit sensei gave him as well as a smirk on his face.

"Too late slow-poke." He says getting off the wall. I sigh with a role of my eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're the fastest person on this ship." I says a little annoyed while I walk into the dining room, taking my spot.

"No. It's one of the magical abilities of having a chip stuck in your brain." Jay says correcting me while he sits in his normal spot while he cuts his plain pancakes.

"What ever." I say in a not-caring tone. I prop my head up in my right hand. Shortly after Jay and I's little talk, Zane came out with the rest of the food, and shortly after that everyone except for Sensei came out.

"Alright, pancakes." Cole says in a sleepy yet excited tone. Cole and Lloyd were the first ones in, then came Nya, then came Jack. Jack didn't look no were awake **_at all_**, on his way in he almost walked straight into a wall, his eyes didn't look open, and he walked so slow that he made turtles look fast. Ok thats a little bit of an exaggeration, but you get the consept right? Jay stood up from his almost empty plate a walked over to his brother, guiding him into the room.

"Well Sleeping Bueaty, get enough sleep?" Jay jokes. His answer is Jack placing a hand to his head and him groaning. "So I'll put ya down for a 'no'." Jay replys. When Jack didn't answer back and the jokes and funny left Jay.

"Alright bud in all seriousness, how much sleep did you get least night?" Jay asks, his voice stern and filed with worry.

"I don't know umm...4 hours." Jack grogoly says. Jay's eyes go wide.

"4 hours? You slept for 4 hours! What were you doing last night!?" Jay asks, worry filled his voice.

"It dosen't matter Jay, lets just eat and get to training." Jack says walking away from the slowly forming agrument. Jay looked at his brother from behind. Her furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He took his seat next to my sister again.

We sat there in silence. Jay finished his food about 2 minutes ago and left to his room. Some of the others finished their food too but they stayed here. Jack was the only one with food still sitting on his plate. Half of his first pancake was gone, one piece of bacon remainded intact and only a few bites of eggs were gone.

"My friend, did I not cook the food long enough?" Zane asks, wondering why Jack's food pretty much looks like it hasnt even been touched except fot the pancake. Jack look up to Zane, his eyes looked a little red.

"No, its good. I'm just not the hungry." Jack mumbles out. There was an exposion. It caused everyone to jump. We saw black smoke slowly crawl its way into the dining room. But it soon faded into just a smell of slightly burnt pop corn. Nya quickly got up knowing who caused the sound. But she didn't even make it half way out of the room when we saw a greyish-blue clad ninja standing in the door way. Everything exept his eyes were mixed with grey. He coughed slightly before speaking.

"Ok...I did not see that one coming. Everyone ok?" He asks. Nya came up to him.

"What did you do this time?" Nya asks as she brushed some soot from his face. A small puff of smoke would escape from his hair when she came in contact with it. He grabed her hands with out using words to tell her to please stop.

"What I did this time was blow up, heh heh, literally." Jay says trying to ease the tention in the room.

"Alright Jay, thats the fourth time this week. Your done for a while." Nya says to him sternly. He looks at her with sad eyes.

"But Nya, I-." Jay was cut off when the Bounty's alarm started going off. "That dosen't sound good." Jay mumbled to himself outloud.

"What are we standing around here for, get to the Bridge!" Cole orders hoping out og his seat and running towards the Bridge with Jay folowing and then the rest of us behind the two.

_**Nobody's pov**_

After the ninja made it to the Bridge they were greeted my screams and cries. Zane's falcon was flying over Jamanakai village, a black cloaked figue was standing in the middle of the stone walkways.

"Whats so threatening about this guy, he dosen't seem scary." Kai says. And his question was soon answered when the figure raised his arm and green smoke came out from his hand. Every plan around the person died instantly and the clear drinkable water turned grey. Everyone gasped.

"Does that answer your question Kai?" Jay asks, his voice quivering. His chest piece grew brighter from his fear.

"Who ever this person is, he packed some serious fire power. We gotta be careful around him when he sprays that smoke." Cole says slaming his hand onto his fist.

"I am so glad I wanted a vacation." Nya says. "Lucky for us were already there." Nya says as she makes the ship land.

"Lets go boys!" Cole calls out and runs to the deck. Jay staied behind to talk to Nya.

"Becareful out there ok." Nya said as she put a hand to his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it." Jay said and pecked Nya's lips before following after the others. Nya watched him as he ran off. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"Perhaps we should tell them today." Nya said to herself.

* * *

The ninja waited out on the deck as the watched the ship decend. They could hear the cries for help and the taping on the stepping stones of peple runing across them, they could also hear the slaming of doors to protect themselve. The ninja were surprised at the fact that people were still outside.

"Remember guys, we need to be at the top of our game. Don't let your guard down, never lose focous." Cole said. He got multiple nods for an answer. The ninja hoped over the railing and with drew their weapons as the ran towards the village.

Once inside they could see all the damage done. Every plant in the village was wilted and brown, the water was turned into a murkey mud color, the snow was turned to a greyish-green. This was the work of strange magic. The ninja walked into the now silent, empty village.

"How did it get so loud, then once we walk in, instantly get quite?" Jack asks from the back with a small yawn afterwards.

"I don't know, keep your eyes open." Lloyd says. The ninja walk further into the center when they hear footsteps, which didn't belong to them. The ninja looked into the shadow of two building. The cloaked figure emerged from the shadows, arm extended and pointing and Jack. The voice was quite low, and had a gurgle sound mixed with it.

"Enjoy your new friend." It said as a puff of putple smoke came out of his hand towards the sleepy water ninja. The smoke quickly reached its way over to the lightning ninja's brother. The figure ran away from the ninja, Lloyd and Cole following. Jay entered big brother mode.

"Ninjago!" He cried out as he used spinjitzu to push Jack out of the ways, much like he did in the last battle, the day he broke his leg. And once again he was too worried about family that he forgot about himself. the purple smoke engulfed the blue ninja. He bagan to cough uncontroably. The others were unable to see what was happeneing, but it didn't spund good. Jay began to lose oxygyen from the couching and eventually fell to his knees, then he was on the ground, passed out.

"JAY!" The nina cried out as they began to hear nothing ather than clothing being ripped. Jack was now wide awake, he still sat on the fllor when Jay pushed him, his oceanic eyes wide open, filled with fear, and worry. The others were just the same. The smoke slowly began to fade. Everyone gasped at the sight they saw once the smoke was completly got. Jay's body was gone. What remains now in a ripped ninja gi, and a small sleeping yellow and blue dragon. The ninja looked at eachother and walked closer at the reptile.

"Jay?" Jack asked. He hesitantly placed his hand on the blure reptile's small shoulder. It hand to be Jay. From the way it was sleeping, there was a cut over the right eye, and their were lightning bolts on the creatures small wings, and around its legs and the rest of the dragon was a lightning blue, except for the grey horns ans spikes. But the strange thing was that his chip charger merged with his transformation, it was now inside of his chest. And from the looks of it, he wasn't much higher than knee length, probably just an inch higher. So this dragon was pretty small.

Jack shook the small creature. His face full of wotty for his brother. Jay was always the one to protect him, but Jack never gets the chance to return the favor. All he gets to do is watch his brother suffer from him brotecting him and Jack was sick of it. But here he is again watching his brother suffer in this reptilian body.

"Jay? Come on man wake up." Jack says. Jays chest moved up and down, so he was alive, but would he wake up is the real question.


	3. New Body

**New Body**

_**I'm sorry everyone for the long waits. I know I promised that I would try to update quite a few times a week (two time) but I've been busy with a new account I've got called .com. You'll find me under Buttergriffin332, if you like Apritello stories you'll find about 7 of them there. Ok now that I got that out of the way why don't you start reading?**_

**_Nobody's pov_**

"Jay? Come on man, you gotta wake up." Jack said shaking the sleeping reptile. The other ninja kept an eye out for the cloaked figure that changed their friend, but they would also looked to see if Jack made progress with waking up their friend. Some of the villagers of the town started coming out of their homes and shops to see why the ninja were still here. Curious whisperes could be heard about the sleeping dragon that randomly appeared and the fact that the evil cloaked figure escaped the ninja. Kai got a little angrey with the comments being said.

"Hey, were ninja and this is ninjago, it's not like this isn't normal." Kai says raising his voice but not screaming. The guys turned their heads when they heard Jack gasp. The small dragon's head was off the ground, but still laying on its side. The ninja rushed to their friend. They all crouched down infront of their friends.

"Jay, are you ok?" Cole asked. All Jay did was not his scaley head.

"Do you feel any different?" Kai asked. Jay gave im a '_rilly?_' look. Kai turned his head away from the dumb question he asked.

"Do you think you can walk?" Lloyd asks. The small dragon just shruged its shoulders. He used his front left leg to hoist himself up on all fours. Once on all four feet he already lost balance with the first step he took. He fell flat on his stomach. Jack kneeled down to pick him up but Lloyd taped is shoulder and shook his head. Jay got back to his feet an tried again, this time keeping his balance. His claws make a soft _click_ sound when they touched the stone. He took another step and staied on his feet. When they all thought he got the hang of it his tail came whiping around and threw him off balance. He fell on his face again. He heard a deathly growl.

"Did that come from him?" Cole whispered so Jay couldn't hear as he stood back up on his four feet.

"Jay, if you want, one of us could carry you." Lloyd suggested. He shook his head no. He tried walking towards the exit of the village but ended up triping over one of his four feet, falling _yet_ again on his orange and yellow stomach plates. They heard a sighed escape his nose as well as a little bit of grey smoke. He stood up again.

"Well then..." Cole started "We are going to be here a while." Jack turned to Jay. His head was down and staring at his clawed feet. He watched at his head rose a little then fell back down, he probably sighed.

"Jay just let one of us carry you." Jack says. Jay turned to him and stared at him in the eyes for a few second. He then noded in a approval. Jack crouched down and picked him up. His arms were in a circle. Jay's feet were hanging loose in the circle, his tail swayed back and forth, resting on Jack's elbow, and Jay's wings folded, rubing against the metal on Jack's ninja gi.

"Alright, lets get him back to sensei, he should know something." Cole says and they all head for the Bounty.

_**Nya's pov**_

_Oh man, the baby's bring the heat now! This kid's going to ba a soccer player I can see it coming! I cna't beleave the guys actually thing that I'm eating to much and that I'm not actually pregnat. Haven't they noticed my mood swings and weird things I've been eating? No of course not, video gomes are more important._

"Nya...you ok?" I heard a voice ask next to me. I turned to see Kimberly in a yellow and purple tie-die shirt, a necklce with gold on the out side and purple in the middle, _**(SKY DOES MINECRAFT'S AMULET!) **_dark blue pants with a hole in the right knee and a set of blue Reeboks that Jack bought her, with a yellow jacked wraped around her waiste with a set of dark blue headphones trailing up from her right ear to the right poket of her jacket. I could hear music coming from the earbuds so that meant her phone was on.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kim. Just worried about the guys." I told her, trying to avoid the real reason. "What are ya listening too?" I asked her.

"Nightcore's version of Just Dance." She said. I sighed and shook my head. Her and her techno music. Shes gont like a weeks month of techno music on her phone. And she's memorized them all!

"Isn't nightcore faster than origanal techno songs?" I asked.

"Yup." She said bobing her head up and down to the music with a smile on her face. I smiled as she started to walk away, with her feet probably touching the ground to the beat. Her and Jay get along so well when is comes to techno music. I heard voices come from the deck. 'That was a quick battle?' I said to myself. I turned to greet my husband, brother, and friends, but once I got there one of the most important people in my life wasn't there.

"Uhh, were's Jay?" I asked. The guys stoped talking and their expressions turned nervouse. "Did he?" I asked.

"No no no." Kai said, quickly making his way to me. He placed a hand on my back.

"Nya, something _did _happen to Jay, but he is not dead." Zane said trying to explain but not making progress.

"What?" I asked as I watched the guys try to explain.

"Jack, show her." Cole said. Jack steped out from behind Lloyd and revealed a small dragon in his arms. But I still didn't understand.

"I still don't get it, were is Jay?" I said almost screaming out his name.

"Nya." Kai started "That is Jay." He said pointing to the dragin in Jack's arms. I didn't beleave it at first, but then I noticed the electrifying blue eyes, and the scare over his eye. Even with scales you could still see it perfectly. I gasped. Jack droped the dragon from his arms and the small reptile walked over towards me. I kneeled down infront of my husband.

"Jay?" I said more of a question if anything. And I knew for sure it was him when he gave me a sheepish smile, his sharp teeth visable. "How did this happen?" I asked as I placed my hand on his neck, my fingers rested inbetween the blades on his back. Nobody answered when we all headr two sets of footsteps.

"Here they are sensei." I heard Kim say from behinde me. I stood up, my hand leaving Jay's neck, to face Kim. Sensei stood next to her, bamboo staff in hand.

"Ah, I'm sure the battle went well?" Sensei asked.

"Uhh, well-umm... y-you see sensei...umm.." Cole said trying to come up with an excuse. But while Cole and Wu were having the conversation Kim's eyes wondered around the deck.

"Hey uh Cole shut up a second would ya." Kim said, completly interupting Cole.

"What is wrong Kimberly?" Wu asked her.

"Two things...One: Were is Jay?..And two: Were did you get the dragon and do they come with griffins?" Kim asked. "But mostely the Jay thing." She said correcting herself.

"Kim, that dragon is...Jay." Lloyd says.

"What!" Wu and Kim said in unison. Kim looked back down at the dragon. She kneeled down infront of him. She moved his head with her left pointer finger to se the scar over his eye.

"Amazing." Kim said.

"What is?" I asked. "Nothing seems amazing about my husband turning into a four legged reptile in my opinion." I said pointing to Jay.

"It's just that I've always been in love with mythical creatures. Griffins and dragons are my most favorited. And, the way Jay looks matches most of the dragons I always see in my dreams. Except for this right here." Kim said pointing to Jay's chest piece. "Jay, can you speak?" Kim asked.

"Of course he can talk Kim this is Jay you're talking about here." Kai said thinking this was the funniest joke ever. After Jay didn't say anything Kai started to regret what he said. Kim let out a soft chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" Zane asked.

"Jay has adapted every feature of a dragon. Including speech qualites. In order for a dragon to learn to speak its either taught from the mother after two weeks from hatching or an elder dragon teaches it." Kim explains.

"Wow, how did you know that?" Jack asked is voice filled with a dreamy sigh. I rolled my eyes, she is way out of his league.

"I may not have lived with a family for a few years, but I had some pretty awesome jobs as well as friends." Kim said.

"Do you think you will be able to teach Jay to adapt to his new body?" Sensei asked. Jay's head whiped around towards sensei.

"Umm uncle...why does he have to adapt to his body when you're going to change him back change him back?" Lloyd asked.

"Nephew, what makes you think I can change him back?" Sensei asks his voice filled with question.

* * *

_**HOLY CRAP SENSEI CAN'T CHANGE HIM BACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Well that was a good chapter I guess. I hope you all liked it. Send in some requests for some chapters please because I'm ganna be a little stumped for the next chapter. I have an idea but I don't know if this guys should come in so early but we'll just have to see what happens.**_

_**And I'm not sure if what I said about dragons is real, it was just something that came into my head at the time.**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	4. Babies And Portals

**Babies And Portals**

_**Warning: Leave a **__**Follow ,**__**Fav, **__**and griffin...READ ME LATER!**_

_**Hello everyone, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Wow man, sensei can't help Jay, this is bad...really bad. Lets hope someone here knows how to help him. One more thing, the thing about the warning, that will be on every update for now one. For every story I do, something to that effect will be on my stuff, :p**_

**_Jay's pov_**

WHAT! SENSEI CAN'T HELP ME!? But he's sensei he has a cure for everything! Why should this be any different? What kind of person has a cure to change little kids into adults but not for changing a dragon back into a good looking human? Great time to not have tea sensei! And thats saying something because you always have tea!

_**Nobody's pov**_

"So sensei, you're saying thats you have no way to cure Jay?" Jack asked. Looking to his older, though physically smaller brother.

"No Jack, not to my knowledge." Sensei sighed out. Nya sniffled for two reasons, the fact that Jay may never turn back and the other reason was that the baby kicked again.

"Nya..are you ok?" Kai asked. Nya finally decided that she should tell the guys. Tell them that she was 8 months in, tell them that she found out the gender, tell them that she's been lying to everyone this entire time. Nya sighed.

"No Kia, I'm not ok." She confessed.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kai asked beginning to worry just out of instinct.

"In a way, yes." She said. She took in a deep breath. "There is something that Jay and I've been keeping from you guys for 8 months." She said. Everyone shut him. Jay walked over to Nya, his claws clicking when they touched the wood.

"What do you wish to say Nya?" Zane asked.

"I'm...pregnant." She confessed. There were gasps all around. Kimberly got excited, as well as a few of the guys, but Kai looked angry as hell.

"You're...pregnant? How did this happen?" Kai asked slowly getting angrier at the minute.

"Kai you should know what 'the talk' is." Cole said as he pushed Kai's buttons. Kai started down angrily and the cowering reptile. Kai tried to dive for Jay but he jumped out of the way. Everyone could have sworn they heard him yelp. Cole and Jack restrained Kai from hurting Jay. Kim walked over to Jay to calm him down as well as Nya did. Nya placed a hand on Jay's neck while Kimberly rubbed his underbelly plates. Jay began to lose feeling in his legs and toppled. Kim giggled and kept rubbing his stomach.

"Dragons love in when you rub their bellies." Kimberly said. "Even if they aren't a real dragon." She added. She stopped rubbing Jay's stomach. He still laid there like a petrified dog.

"It sucks that we can't understand what he could try to tell us." Kimberly said.

"No, what sucks is, is that he'll be stuck like this forever and he'll never get to meet his son." Right when Jay heard those words his head shot up and his eyes focused on Nya. She giggled at his reaction. "Yes honey, it's a boy." She said to him as if reading his mind. A smile spread across Jay's face. His sharp teeth visible, and his tongue as well. It looked like the way a serpentine's tongue looks. The forked ends at the tip.

"Hey, I think I might know something that can help him." Kim said standing up.

"WHAT!" Everyone said at the same time.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that!" Jack calls out.

"Fine then I just won't tell you." She said crossing her arms.

"But in this case you can!" Jack said wanting to know the idea Kim had.

"They won't change him back, but they'll help him control himself better." Kim explained.

"Wait a minute, they?" Lloyd asked not liking where this is going.

"Yeah, they're uhh, one of the few reasons I know so much about dragons." Kim said.

"So they're friends of yours?" Cole asked. Kimberly pulled something green with a golden chain wrapped around it out of her pocket.

"Not really. I some how got into their home, I snagged this before I left. It's a portal that takes you to their home." Kim explained.

"Would you mind explaining how you got there?" Kai asked. Kimberly hesitated for a few seconds before answering.

"No, not really." Kim sid giving Kai a smart remark.

"Wait a minute if you're not friends then how do you-?" Lloyd tried to come up with another question before Kim interrupted.

"Do you want to help Jay or keep pestering me with pointless questions?" She asked as she walked to the middle of the deck, the cord from her earbuds swaying, hitting her leg. She stopped once she was facing the ocean part. Her foot was tapping the ground and she bobbed her head as she listened to her music.

She let the green orb thing fall from her hand until she was only holding the golden chain. It only fell for like 5 milliseconds before she took hold of the chain. She lightly tossed it in the air a few times, catching it with ease. After the fourth catch she tossed it high up into the air and stepped back. The green orb fell onto the wooden boards. The green orb broke into glass and a purple, blue and red vortex came out. Some dust on the deck was sucked into the portal. Kim's jacket arms flew with the wind as the portal sucked anything within a few inches of it.

"Ok now what?" Nya asked.

"Jay, go." Kim said as she pointed to the portal. Jay gave her the look that clearly said '_**ARE YOU CRAZY!**_' "Jay, you've met me. That shouldn't be a hard question to answer." kimberly said. Truth be told, Kim can be a best companion. She's funny, nice, light hearted. But depending on the friends she hangs around her sense of humor becomes slightly twisted. But she could still be the most trust worthy and generous friend you could ever have.

"So you want Jay..."Kai started pointing and the blue dragon. "To go in that portal.." Kai said pointing to the portal. "And you want us to beleave the people on the other side that are'nt even your friends to help him?" Kai said.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said noding her head. "Look while Jay is learning how to use his new body it gives us time to find a wayto change him back. Look I don't know about you guys, but I would rather have Jay know how to walk if you guys are going to take down the person that turned him into one of the most majestic reptiles." Kim said.

"Kimberly is right, if we are going to defeat this new evil and return Jay back to narmal, Jay at least needs to learn to controlhis new body." Sensei said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Jay turned his head aound to face Nya. She crouched down as he tried to walk up to her with out falling on his smooth lower plates. She placed a hand on the indention of his neck and looked into his eyes.

"You be careful in there. I don't want to lose you, or have to raise the baby on my own." Nya said. Jay gave her a sad smile before he nuzzled his head in her arms. He pulled away and looked towards the portal.

"Don't worry Jay, if you meet the guy I'm hoping you'll meet he'll help you get home." Kim said. Jay walked over to the portal slowly, only to keep himself from falling. His tail swishing left to right as he walked. Right when he was infront of the portal he looked back to the others. The either gave him a smile, nod, or thumbs up. He loooked to Nya one last time before turning back to the portal. He took a deep breath and with no help with his wings at all he jumped into the swirling vortex.

The portal disapeared one Jay went through. Everyone stood in silence. One by one everyone left to go inside. Nya didn't budge. She stared were the portal one was.

"Becareful save Sweety." She said outloud, but only low enough for her to hear, then let to go inside.

* * *

_**Jay's pov**_

_Oh god, oh god, __oh god, __oh god, __oh god! How the heck do I land!? I coming in too fast! _

I started twirling around uncontrolably as the vortex sent me to who knows were. My wings and tail kept hiting me in the face. I tried using my wings to stop from spining but it only made things worse!

I saw a redish kind of color...LAND! I'm out of the portal!

"Oh thank goodness!" I cried out. "Hey, I talked!" I said. I saw that I was being hurled into the red ground. "AHHHH!" I cried out. I fell onto my lower plates, then rolled a few times. I think I hit a tree because I felt wood on my back. I opened my eyes not really sure when they closed and noticed everything was upside down, or is this just what the place actually looks like? Wait no...I'm upside down. With little levrage from my tail I managed to get off the tree and onto my feet. I tried taking my first step but pain shot through my front left leg. I looked down to see that is must have scraped against one of the rocks. This wasn't dirt, that's why the landing hurt to no end.

I looked around to see a few trees. The sky was a grey color and the ground looked red. It was really hot here. But thats probably from the fire everywere.

"Well Kai would defentaly love this place." I said out loud. I looked aroun more to see nothing but the same thing. Fire, red rocks, trees, and grey sky. "Lovly place now isn't it?" I said. I turned my head to left left and just started walking. Hopefully someone will find me and help me out. "I sure hope the people here are friendly." I said

I walked for what felt like hours, even thought is probably only beed about 48 minuts. I sat donw to look at the scratch on my leg. It was hurting more and more with each step I took. I think it might be getting infected mt the ash here. If I don't find shelter soon this could get worse. I started hear distant voices. I couldn't make out anything that was being said. That is untill the voices got louder.

"I don't know Cynder. If we're going to raise Crystal I think she should live on the floating islands, were it's more peaceful and less dangerouse." A voice said. This voice sounded like he was 21 to 22 years old.

"And I couldn't agree with you more, but if we want her and Spike to be ready to finght we're going to need the others to train them. We may contain some of their elements but the others still know more than us." A girl voice said. Sounding around her 20s.

"I know- hey whats that?" The other voice said. Jay then realised that he was in plain sight.

"Aww crud." He whispered. I tried to get up but once he got to his feet a purple dragon, with golden horns, orange spikes and wings, with a yellow and orange underbelly landed infront of him. He tuned round to see a darker purple dragon with dark pink wings and underbelly with a couple of horns on the back of her head, two metal things rested on the wrists of the dragon. He gulped as purple and green eyes stared him down.

* * *

_**And that is it for this chapter. If you guys are fans of Spyro then you probably know the two dragins thats giving Jay a heart attack right now. ANY WAY! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it.**_


	5. New Friend

**New Friends**

_**Warning: Leave a Follow ,Fav, and griffin...READ ME LATER!**_

_**What is up peoples, so the last chapter consisted with Jay going through the portal, getting hurt, and then being spotted my two purple dragons. Lets see what happens in this chapter, enjoy**_

_**Jay's pov**_

I stood in fear as the two dragons stared be down. I tried to come up with an escape plan, but nothing would work since I can't even walk! The lighter purple dragon took a step closer to me. I just realised that I'm smaller than him, not by much, only about a few centimeters. But I'm the same size as the girl. The dragon lowered its head to my level.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I took a step back and winced in pain as the scratch on my arm stung.

"Spyro, you don't just go up in someone's face like that." The girl said behind me.

"Yeah but for all we know this dragon could work for Malefor." The dragon called 'Spyro' said. I turned around to see the other dragon walk up to my side.

"I'm sorry for how he's behaving. But what's your name?" The dragon asked. The one in front of my sat down. He was in the position a dog would sit. I looked back at the dragon in front of me.

"Umm..Jay." I said to her. She gave me what looked like a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jay. I'm Cynder and the hot headed purple dragon over there is Spyro." Cynder said as she walked over to Spyro and sat down next to him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too." I said still very nervous.

"So what are you doing here?" Spyro asked again as he raised his...I guess paw. I don't really trust these guys yet. So what do I say? They said something about the floating islands. I could say I'm from there, but I have no idea how far that is from here so they might think I'm lying.

"Spyro he's hurt!" I heard Cynder say. I looked down at my arm again. It was dripping with blood. It's getting worse by the minute.

"We need to get him to the temple in order to help him." Spyro said. Ok now I'm confused.

"Look Jay, we understand if you still don't trust us yet. But if that doesn't get taken care of you may never be able to use your arm again." Spyro explained.

"Ok...but umm...how for is this so called temple?" I asked.

"A few minutes of flying distance." Cynder answered.

"And how far walking distance?" I asked feeling really embarrassed.

"You can't fly?" Spyro asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe Ignitus can help. He taught Spyro how to fly." Cynder said.

"We need to get out of the burning lands first. Once we reach the Valley of Avalar, Hunter can fix your leg, the ash here is making things worse." Spyro explained. I nodded in response. Spyro and Cynder stood up and walked in the opposite direction I was going. I followed behind, slightly limping from the pain in my leg and the fact I still don't know how to walk. I looked at the way Spyro and Cynder were walking and started taking notes. Front right, back left. Front left, back right. Huh this is a lot easier now, doesn't help with my scratched leg though.

We walked for probably about an hour in silence, it was killing me. I still kept wondering how it is that I can talk here but not in my world. All of a sudden Spyro randomly asked me something.

"So Jay. What's your element?" He asked. I have an element? Is it still lightning? Why would they ask about my element and not why I have a piece of glowing metal in my chest?

"Umm, I'm not 100% sure." I answered truthfully. Their world seems different from mine, so my power could have been changed.

"The Chronicler will be able to answer that question for you Jay. But I would guess that you would be nice, since you're blue." Cynder explained. Ice? That's Zane's element. Though I am blue and silver.

"The Chronicler sounds like he can help me with anything can't he?" I said. Spyro and Cynder nodded.

"The Chronicler is the most wisest and oldest dragon anyone knows. Legend has is that he contains every element a dragon has the power of and that he taught the elders." Cynder explained. I stared in amazment from the describtion of the Chronicler. The smell of ash soon drifted away and fresh air started to fill my senses. I turned away from Cynder to see a blue sky, fresh green grass, a long river, and a water fall. I turned to the left slightly to see a fenced off area.

"It's beautiful isn't it." Cynder said. I nodded in reply. Spyro wa;led over to the river and diped his head down, probably to get a drink. I walked over and the waster was crystal clear! More clear than any water I've seen in my world.

"SPYRO!" I heard a voice call out. Spyro raised his head to look for the voice that called out to him. A smile grew on his face.

"Sparx!" He cried out. He flew over the river and landed on the other side. I turned around when I heard Cynder laugh.

"So who's this so called Sparx?" I asked.

"Just the most annoying dragonfly in the world." She said. "But him and Spyro have been best friends from the day Spyro hatched." She said. I turned back around to see Spyro land next to my with a yellow dragonfly flying over him.

"AH, Spyro look!" Sparx screamed out and hid behind Spyro's head.

"Relax Sparx this is Jay. He's a friend." Spyro explained. Sparx smack Spyro on the head and pointed to Cynder.

"I was talking about her." He grumbled out.

"Well you're not the most brighest of friends either." Cynder shot back. I held in a laugh. Sparx turned towards me.

"Aww Spyro got yourself another friend huh?" Sparx said obviously taking things the wrong way.

"Sparx is Hunter in the village? We need him to fix his leg." Spyro explained, motioning his hand to my leg.

"Oh, he's a dude? Yeah, Hunter spotted you three and sent me out to greet you. And wanted for info about this creature right here." Sparx said waving his hand infront of me and his voice lowering down into a whisper. "He dosen't say much does he?" Sparx said trying to whisper but it turned out louder.

"Cynder I can see why you don't like this guy." I said, inching my head towards the dragonfly. Spyro let out a chuckle.

"Hey, you gonna let him talk to me like that?" Sparx said.

"He takes a while getting used to." Spyro said with a small smile.

"Come on, lets get you to Hunter." Cynder said walking over to the flowing river. I walked with her. The river wasn't that deep so you could walk right through it. I runing water an my leg stung at first but then fell nice and soothing.

We walked into the village. The villagers are cheetahs! Wearing clothes! Ok this world is weird.

"Hunter! Are you here!" Spyro called out. A voice behind us said something.

"What is it Spyro?" The four of us flinched from the voice and turned around.

"Come on man you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sparx said.

"Hunter, we need your help." Cynder said. Hunter kneeled infront of me and placed a hand to his chin. He reached a hand out to touch my head. I didn't move but he didn't come on contact with me. His hand just stayed inches from my head. He looked down at my damp leg.

"My I?" He asked. I nodded. I placed a hand on my leg and slightly lifted it up while I was still standing. He took his other hand and what felt like feather touched the deep scratch. I slightly winced. "I may have something to help this heal. It was a good thing you walked through the water. I can tell you were in the burning lands. The water washed off the ash that was trying to infect it. Follow me." He said as he stood up and walked towards a hut.

He opened a small chest nect to the hut and pulled out gauze and gau

tape. I sat down to make things eaiser for him and me. Hunter crouched infront of me again and began working on my arm.

"So what's your name?" He asked as he began unrolling the gauze.

"Jay." I replyed.

"You must be in battle a lot." He said. I gave him a questioning look even though he couldn't see it.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"The scratch over you eye." He explained not taked his eyes off his work. I still have that? Ok, cool.

"Yeah I was wondering about that?" Spyro said from my left.

"How'd you get it?" Cynder asked.

"I got it when I was young." I said. Remembering the story my mom told me about what happened when Jack and I were two years old. To young to remember any of it.

"Ok, that explains it. So how old were you?" He askd.

"Two." I said. "My mother told me I got it when we were attacked. My parents left to get food. And when they came back..." I trailed off with the story. Too sad to finish it. I winced in pain as Hunter tuged on the gua.

"It's ok. We understand if you don't want to say anymore." Spyro said in a soothing voice. I sighed. Hunted droped my leg. I moved my tiny wrist to see if I could still walk properly, and I can. I stood up.

"Thank you Hunter." I said. He gave me a smile and a nod.

"Though I do have one final question. How old are you now?" He asked.

"Umm, last time I checked 20...21?" I said truthfully.

"But you sound so young." He said quite amazed. I nodded at the statement.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I said with a smile.

"It was good seeing you again Hunter." Spyro said as Hunter stood up.

"It was good to see you too as well. Though I daon't see why Sparx couldn't come with you." Hunter questioned.

"We kinda needed some peace and quite." Cynder said. Hunter looked back down at me.

"It was good to meet you Jay." He said. I gave him a smile.

"Same for me." I replyed. Hunter gave me a nod then walked away.

"Alright next stop the dragon temple am I right?" Sparx said.

"Yes, Terrador will be pleased to see you." Cynder said. I chuckled from what was said, even though I have no idea who Terrador is.

"Come on, whe need to tell Ignitus that our travel was ok." Spyro said. Cynder nodded. "And to tell him that we've got a new friend." Spyro added. I smiled at that.

* * *

_**And that is it for the chapter! I hope you enjoyed, I don't have much to say, so enjoy your mid-morning, mid-day, afternoon?**_

_**-Buttergriffin332**_


	6. The Dragon Temple

**The Dragon Temple**

_**Warning: Leave a Follow ,Fav, and griffin...READ ME LATER!**_

_**So I have come to notice that I barley got any reviews for the last chapter. :( I hate to be that guy but I'm just going to say that I'm not going to update untill I at least get 3 reviews. I'm not the kind of people that go**_

_**'GIVE ME 5 REVIEWS!'**_

_**Yeah that's not me, just a simple 3 will do. And I'm glad that the people that are reading my story are enjoying it. I hope I throw in a few 'oohs' and 'awws' here and there. So yeah lets get you reading.**_

_**Jack's pov**_

Ok, it's been about almost two weeks since Jay left for his 'training' I guess you could call it. I'm really worried, all of us are. Nya is more nervouse than I am. For two reasons, one she's worried about Jay, and two her baby is due any day now! So I'm close to being an uncle, as well as Kai. She left to get a check up about a week ago. She's been worried about the baby ever since Jay left. Nobody knows when he'll be coming back.

But the strangest thing is, is that the strange cloaked figure hasn't been spotted since Jay was changed. The guys and I have been on the hunt down for they guy ever since Jay went through that portal, but he just can't be found!

Cole and Zane went out for another patrol to find him while the rest of us took a break and relaxed. Kai and I have been looking for him for hours, so it's pretty much their turn now.

I walked down the hallway of the Bounty. I walked past the room that held Jay's drum set and my guitar. For some reason the door was open. I walked in and noticed that everything was moved. There was more space to play, there were two speakers in there, as well as a tv and what seemed to be a recording station. I sigh laughed. It looked like a very tiny recording station and just a place for Jay and I to have fun.

"Stay safe brother." I said to myself outloud, hoping and praying that he's ok.

**_Jay's pov_**

"And then I was like, 'I'm gonna bust the top off this thing if you don't let me out." Sparx said.

I sighed and tilted my head to the left and continued to walk. And the others thought I talked a lot, just wait untill they meet Sparx, boy they'll defentaly guess again on who talks a lot.

I felt something wack me in the side. I opened my eyes, pretty sure they closed during Sparx's long story, and looked to the left to see Spyro.

"You ok?" He asked. I yawned as Sparx still talked about the story.

"I've been better." I muttered out. "I just can't wait to get to the dragon temple so I can fly. My feet are killing me." I said as I shook my left back foot once it left the ground anf the right front after words to put feeling into it.

"Well it looks like luck is on your side 'cause we're here now." Spyro said and looked straight ahead. I followed his gaze, it didn't look like much. But I think it was only the gate. It was all in stone with orange circles on the very top, left, and right side of the gate inside the stone. They glowed very bright. And on my far left and right, there were dragon statues the were on top some sort of platform.

We had to jump up to enter the gate. I used what little strength that were in my wings. Spyro and Cynder got up top with ease, but me, not so much. I jumped up and used my sharp claws to grip the stone ledge. Then I used my back claws to climb myself up. I jogged back to the two dragons to find another one of those statues, but it wasn't on the strange platform like the other two. Spyro walked up to it, bents his head down, and started pushing the stone dragon head onto the plate on the ground.A lick and then a rumble was heard and the door for the gate opened with a creek.

"Let's go!" Cynder said before running inside with Spyro and Sparx on her tail. I followed shortly, sort of a little scared being here.

"Just this way." Spyro said before turning around a corner. I followed his path and what I saw almost made me want to run back out side. A small green pool with swirling liquid was surrounded by four dragons. One red one, who looked old, and had the color of Kai's ninja suit, and hopefully not his attitude. He had scales that were in the shapes of flames.

A light blue one stood next to him. What looked like ice stalagmites were on his head, shoulders, back, and tail. His lightness of his scales made me think that he had an ice like figure. And that doesn't include the special like scales right were his tail starts.

I tall yellow dragon, which I instantly started to like stood next to what I'm guessing was an ice dragon. He stood in front of the flame-ish colored dragon. Lightning bolts were scattered all over his body. His horns were curled much like a ram's horns were, but reversed and not in a full circle. And at the end of his tail, a blade like weapon sat on the tip.

And last was the big, buff, green dragon. A dark leave green to be exact. It looked as if he had rocks on his shoulders for protective pads. His horns were curled too, but the opposite direction the lightning dragon's was facing. Dirt like spikes were on his head, like the other dragons had. And on the tip of his tail was a rock with spikes coming out of it, much like that euoplocephalus dinosaur.

All four of the dragons looked where we entered. I slowly backed up as they got ready for a fight. Spyro and Cynder looked back at me, then the four dragons.

"No stop! He's a friend!" Spyro said out streching his wings infront of me. The red one relaxed, along with the yellow and blue ones, but the green one staied in position.

"Spyro, who is the dragon you have brought here?" The red one asked in a calm, smooth yet old sounding voice. Spyro folding his wings back and steped forward about to speak untill Sparx flew infront of him.

"Oh he's just some random dragon Spyro found, walking about the buringing lands and decided to bring him here just because he was hurt and dosen't know how to fly." Sparx explained rather quickly. Even thought I couldn't see, I was pretty sure that Spyro was glaring at the talkative dragon fly.

"Spyro?" The green dragon said and a extreamly low voice.

"Spyro and I were flying back to the temple when he saw him limping across the burning lands." Cynder said.

"We at first thought he was one of Malefor's forces... but I trust him. I don't think he even knows who Malefor it." Spyro finished. None oo the dragon's expressions changed.

"Ignitus, you have to trust him." Cynder said. The red dragon, which I'm guessing is the one named Ignitus, shifted his stance and sat down. Hestared at me for a little but, as if thinking over wether or not to trust me.

"Come here young dragon." Ignitus ordered. I looked at Spyro and Cynder before looking up at the other three dragons. I hesitantly walked towards the dragon that ordered me to his side. I stood infront of the fire red dragon and stared up at him. He stared down at me, as if looking over me, looking over everyone of my details.

"His name's Jay." Sparx randomly said. Ignitus stared down at me with a confused look.

"Jay, that is a strange name now is it?" He said.

"Really, Ignitus what is the preposterous idea you are coming up with?" The blue dragon said, with a bit of a British axcent. His voice seemed calm and cool as ice, much like Zane's.

"Ignitus, you are not thinking of trusting this dragon are you." The green dragon said with his deep voice.

"Cyril, Terrador, I sense that this dragon has nothing to do with Malefor. A dragon with his kind of power would not consider having a dragon at such a young age on his side, and absolutly not one that hasn't unlocked its abilitys." Ignitus dipping his head down to my level.

"But Ignitus, Malefor has deceiveed us so many times before, like using the destroyer to keep us from ketting back to the temple too-." The yellow dragon said really fast and some how not managed to trip, which astonished me. But then it quickly fadded when I realised that I do that regulary on a daily bases. Ignitus rose his head to look at the dragon that spoke.

"I understand Volteer." Ignitus quickly responded cutting him off, with an irritated voice. "But I sense something in young Jay..." Ignitus said trailing off as he stared into My blue eyes, which in some people's cases looked as electrifieing as my element, as lease in my dimension, who knows what my eyes color is now.

"I do come to find how exquisite young Jay's eyes are, even though there are no similarities between them and his scales what so ever!" The british dragon said.

"Hmm, yes Cyril you are right. Perhaps the Chronicler will know what you are destined." Ignitus said di[ping his head down again to look closer into my eyes before bringing it back up again.

I was too speachless to respond to anything going on. I was freaked out, scared, worried, slightly in pain, and if I make on wrong move I have six dragons and one dragonfly ready to take me out! And not in a good way.

"Young dragon do you speeak?" The dark green dragon said to me.

"Y-yes." I studdered out with a small nod.

"There is no need to be afriad, young dragon, you are safe here." Ignitus said with a smooth, calming tone.

"As safe as it'll ever me." I hear Sparx mummble out, pointing to Cynder. I gave him a puzzling look.

"Ignitus, are Crystal and Spine ok?" Spyro randomly said, stepping infront of me. And just right after Jay asked that question, two small dragons made their way around Ignitus with huge smiles on their faces.

One dragon, which was the biggest was a dark purple, with red horns. It had spikes on its back like Spyro, but he had Cynder's eyes. His claws were small, along with his wings, which were a redish orange color.

And behind the purple dragon was a pure white dradon, with blue eyes, and black horns. Her winges were a light shade of grey and her claws were a little long for her size. She was smaller than the other dragon. Both her and her brother's under belly plates were orange like Spyro's.

"MAMA! DADDY!" They cried out in unison and ran towards Apyro and Cynder. Other than puppies, and Nya, this had to be the cutist thing I have ever seen in my life! Spyro wraped his wings around the boy, and Cynder nuzzled the girl. The boy crawled onto Spyros's back, neck and rested ontop of his head.

"Daddy, who is that?" The little baby dragon that sat on Spyro's head asked, motining his wing towards me.

"That's a new friend of owers, his name is Jay. He'll be staying with us for a little while." Spyro said, looking up at his son. I chuckled at how cute that was.

"Hi Jay!" The two dragons said together. I gave a smile. The purplr dragon flaped his wings to jump off of Spyro's head and walk over to be.

"What does he breath mister Ignitus?" The little girl asked.

"I am not sure yet little Crystal." He responded with.

"Ehh, Spyro and Cynder perhaps you should show Jay around much like we did for you the first time you did." Volteer, I think thats his name, said.

"Ok." Cyder said. "Spine, Crystal, you two go tell the Chronicler we have a guest." Cynder said, lowering her head to be leveled with the baby dragons.

"And tell him once we're done showing Jay around we'll need to talk to him." Spyro finished off.

"Ok!" The two dragons once again spoke toget her then ran off.

"Alright Jay, this way." Spyro said. I follwed the two dragons as we went the opposite direction the children went. We walked through a giant wooden door, reveailing to me that we are in a cave. "Welcome to the Temple." Spyro said.__

* * *

**_So did yu all enjoy that? This is probably the longest chapter I have ever made. Sorry for the long wait, I just recentally slamed my hand in mt car door, so right now its swelled up ad hurts to type._**

**_I have a poll up and I hope you guys are voting on it, it will help with story ideas. Thanks and Read Me Later!_**

**_-Buttergriffin332_**


End file.
